


Climbing a Mountain

by Ominous_Rain



Category: Genji (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Genji: Dawn of the Samurai, Genji: Days of the Blade, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous_Rain/pseuds/Ominous_Rain
Summary: Yoshitsune shivers into Benkei's side. It's cold. {Drabble}





	Climbing a Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Genji: Dawn of the Samurai. Nor did I know a lot of the historical people Minamoto no Yoshitsune and Benkei of the Heiji Rebellion.
> 
> Authoress: Just a thought I had.

**Climbing a Mountain**

The two were currently huddled together within a secret room at Konjikido. Located behind one of the bodhisattva statues, nothing but cold wood with space made it a room. The room was bare except for scriptures written on the wall.

Yoshitsune was sporting some cuts and a bruise that span the bottom half of his abdomen. The warrior monk beside the Genji Prince was barley wounded—just a gash on his shoulder that should heal up nicely. Benkei currently had his arm around Yoshitsune, protecting his lord somewhat from the cold. The two shared a blanket as a small snowstorm continued outside.

After the two had shed their armor against the room entrance to form a blockade, Yoshitsune had brought out the only blanket they had. The two had just finished their training with Shukenten. It was far too dark to travel the mountain paths; coupled with the snowstorm, it was dangerous. It was always snowing in Hirazumi and the temple wasn't any different. It made both warriors see their breath and ultimately decided for them that they should spend the night.

The Genji Prince thought about his journey with his companions up until now. They have been through many battles and hardships together within a short time. Memories of some nights when they had no food or the image of Benkei covered in blood flitted through the prince's mind. He trusted Benkei, Minazuru, and Shizuka with his life.

Yoshitsune snuggled deeper into Benkei's side, sighing contently. It was warm with the both of them together. The two have made great progress in their relationship, or so Yoshitsune thinks. He's finally gotten Benkei to call him by his first name without "dono" in private.

Yoshitsune thinks that Benkei is still uncomfortable with "them." Unlike the giant monk, Yoshitsune wasn't raised in a traditional or strict environment befitting of his status. He was raised in the small humble temple belonging on Mount Kurama. The old couple there was very wise and lived through many hardships, living to the old age of seventy. They did not believe in all the rules and regulations that society had implemented. They taught Yoshitsune many things, including that he should never be closed minded. While homosexuality was common in their country, it was still frowned on by majority of society. One of the many mountains he has to face, Yoshitsune supposed.

Sometimes the young prince wished he wasn't apart of the Genji Clan. Sometimes Yoshitsune wished he were just the son of the old couple that had taken him in after his mother died at childbirth. Sometimes he wished he wasn't so good with a sword. Sometimes he wished he didn't have to be an honorable man. But wishes were just that, wishes. Complaining doesn't help anyone, and Yoshitsune was never one to complain. He'd face anything thrown at him. After all, he's survived the last four years of his life alone before he met Benkei and the Hogen Clan. One could never change their past and could only forge their destiny towards the future.

If Yoshitsune were to fail his life's mission…then how could he protect Benkei? Or Minazuru? Or Shizuka? He'd already lost Hogen.

The Genji Prince smiled as he felt Benkei's snores rumble in the giant's chest and then through his. The pressure for him to win against the Heishi was great. It would be the biggest mountain for him to ever climb. However, he wasn't alone in the climbing.

Yoshitsune drifted off to sleep peacefully.


End file.
